A New Beginning, a Better End
by Nitsy515
Summary: Seeing as how Seifer was away on a mission, Quistis didn't really want to socialize with anyone on Valentine's day. An unexpected gift arrives and convinces her to join the festivities in the Ballroom. ONE SHOT


Okay So I'm taking a break from 'Just A Romance' because my stupid boyfriend is a retard and he was helping me write it, but now that i'm mad at him and working hard time at the Ren Faire...we havent been able to make up so...next update for it will probably be in March or late this month.

So for a replacement and in celebration of Valentines day...I give you this...so Enjoy!

Oh...and yes I do like torturing Squall because he is an ass.

Disclamier: I DO OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII!!! Okay..no I don't I just have many copies of the game.

* * *

Quistis sat in her dorm reading a trashy romance novel while thinking of a special someone in her thoughts. She had nothing to do today; everyone was out on date, or trying to find a date.

A knock came from the door. "QUISTY!!" Quistis could tell it was Selphie...and the tone of her voice, she could tell she wanted something from her. Quistis stopped biting the bookmark and stuffed it back into the book to answer the door. With a swift click of the button, the door swished open to reveal Selphie dressed to kill in very revealing dark blue dress. "Quisty come on let's go! Today is the Valentine's Day Ball!" Selphie looked down at Quistis noticing that she was not dress yet. "Why aren't you dressed yet? I told you I would come get you at 1900 hours!"

Selphie walked into her room and automatically set her huge bag down on Quistis table noticing the novel that Quistis was reading. She picked it up and eyed Quistis. "Is this why you're not ready yet?" Quistis blushed as the laughed about the book.

"Selphie, I'm so sorry! I forgot to call you and tell you I wasn't going to be able to go tonight." Quistis lied know very well she didn't want to do the Ball where she would have to see Selphie and Irvine, Zell and the library girl, and Squall and Rinoa…those were the main two she did not want to see. It's been over a year since the Sorceress War and Quistis tried so very hard to shake the feelings she had for Squall and the annoyance she had towards Rinoa.

"That's a lie and you know it! You know damn well that you want to go tonight!" Selphie eyed her pulling out a purple bodice attached to a white dress with a pink sash from her bag showing it to Quistis.

Her eyes widen in awe looking at all the beading. "Selphie…is that the dress…"

"It's for you from a certain someone who wants to see you in it tonight." Quistis touched the dress. It was real, she was seeing it. It was actually there in front of her. She saw it in the store when she went shopping but at the time she didn't have enough money to buy it so she just walked by it.

"Who is this somebody?" she asked taking the dress from Selphie and heading to the bathroom. Who could have possibly known she wanted this dress? She never told a soul that she ever wanted this dress.

Selphie yelled through the bathroom door. "I would suggest going to tonight's ball and seeing for yourself…and if you don't show up, I'll send Xu to drag you by your ear down there!" They both laughed knowing that Xu would hold Quistis at gun point to get to go anywhere. "Alright Selphie, I'll be down there in a half hour."

"Great!" Selphie picked up her bad ready to leave. "Oh before I forget, curl your hair…"

"Why would I…" Before she could finish her sentence She heard the swoosh of the door closing. She stepped out into her main room to see Selphie left. She did not wanted to be scolded for Selphie for disobeying her for the third time that day. Quistis walked over to her vanity and pulled out her curling iron to curl her hair.

"She gave herself one last look at herself in the mirror still in disbelief that she was in the dress. _Who could have bought this dress for me? Did Selphie buy it? But if she did, how would she know that I wanted __**this**__ dress?_

The dorm hallways were empty as everyone was down at the ball or in their dorm room enjoying or avoiding today.

The Grand ballroom

The Grand Ballroom was tastefully decorated. It wasn't the cliché red hearts and cupids everywhere. It looked more like the graduation ball that were held every 5 months. "Quisty! You look so…!" Irvine was the first to see Quistis walk in nervously. Even if it was with Selphie, he still amazed that when Quistis came out of cocoon she always looked… "Amazing. She looks amazing as usual." The two turned to see Squall who was standing behind her holding a single rose. Quistis frowned knowing that it might have been Squall who sent the dress _Nahh…he isn't that smart…_

Rinoa walked up behind Squall putting her hand on his shoulder causing him to turn around to give her the rose. _Told you…their idiots made in heaven._ Quistis smiled at her thought as Irvine one arm to Quistis and the other to Selphie. They walked over to the table where Zell and his girlfriend, Mira. Rinoa attention was on the dance floor. Squall's attention was on Quistis, who would have known she would have looked so perfect in that dress. He kind of wished that Rinoa could have looked that in her red dress.

Rinoa turned to Squall. "Squall…let's dance." Squall got up from his chair and offered his hand to Rinoa and walked to the dance floor. Zell and Mira followed behind them. Selphie eyed Quistis. "No I'll be fine here by myself. You and Irvine go enjoy yourself." Quistis assured Selphie so that she could drag Irvine onto the dance floor. Quistis sat at the table sipping on champagne watching everyone dance.

"May I have this dance?" A husky voice came from behind her. She turned to look who it was.

"What are you doing here?" His smirk faded away when he saw the look on her face. "I thought you were on a mission…"

The smile came back as she motioned him to sit down next to him. "The mission ending sooner than expected so I decided to come back home and celebrate with my favorite Instructor."

Her face turned to disgust as she heard the pet name he constantly kept calling her. "I honestly wish you would stop calling me that…It's been over a year since I've been an instructor Seifer."

Seifer grabbed a glass from a passing waiter and took a drink from it. "You look amazing in that dress…where did you get." Seifer didn't notice as he lifted his hand to her hair.

"Selphie gave it to me and said that the person who bought it for me would be here tonight, so she threatened me to come down here and find out who sent it." Quistis eyed Seifer noticing he didn't have his normal attire on. Instead, he had a tux on. He looked rather ravishing.

Seifer asked "Have you met this person yet?"

Quistis shook her head. "No, I'm starting to think that Selphie bought the dress herself and made me come down." Seifer smirked as he leaned in and gave her look. Quistis looked at him. "No…I…" Quistis looked down at her dress and back at him "How did you know I wanted this dress?"

"I was in town. I saw you looking at the dress from my hotel rooms' balcony. I asked the lady to take this dress…" He touched the chiffon of the overcoat. "And wrap it up, and gave it to Selphie to give to you."

"But Seifer, you didn't have to…" Quistis laid her hands over his. Seifer put his other hand on her cheek. "But I wanted to." Seifer pulled her chair closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her. "Hyne I missed you the past month…no more missions like that again."

Quistis laced her hands with his as she leaned into his chest. "I missed you too..." She leaned in to his kiss his cheek, only to have their lips meet. Their first kiss after a month of Seifer being away on a mission.

As the pulled apart, the crowd of six friends walked back to the table to see that the seven seated table was now eight. Quistis got up and pulled Selphie aside. "Thank you Selphie, you're by far the greatest friend alive…"

Selphie smiled giving her friend a hug. "You better not let Xu hear that." Quistis turned around to see Xu hand punch Seifer in the arm as she handed something to him.

"Xu! If you're going to punch someone, go punch your own boyfriend!" Her attention was still on Xu. She didn't see that Seifer was down on one knee holding a ring with a single ruby surrounded by smaller diamonds. "Quistis, I love you with all my heart and I never want to come close to losing you again…Will you Marry me?"

Everyone's attention turned to Quistis awaiting the answer. She gave them all a glance seeing that Squall was the only one who didn't look eager to hear the answer. She turned back to Seifer with tears ready to come back down her face and nodded. The entire table turned to applause and cheers for the two. Everyone hugged and congratulated the happy two. When Squall got around to Squall, he pulled her aside. "Trepe, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean…what if he leaves you."

"Better than being lead on then disappointed…right Leonhart?" they gave each other the evil eye. Quistis walked over back to Seifer where he wrapped his arms around her and danced the night away.

Squall watched the two as they dance. _You had give all your attention to Rinoa…Quistis could have been yours if you were so shut in…_

_

* * *

A/N: the dress I was trying to describe looks is from Titanic. The very last one when the ship hit the ice burg...yeah that one. Please R&R  
_


End file.
